Ranma Entero
by x-AiHiwatari-x
Summary: Happosai como siempre busca una artimaña para hacer que Ranma se quede como chica y al fin lo logra, pero no como se lo esperaba. Si no que termina separando a Ranma chico de Ranma chica, ahora hay dos Ranma, los cuales siguen teniendo la misma personalidad y sentimientos ¿Qué podrá resultar de todo esto? Capitulo 5 "Ranma-Kun"
1. Ranma cien por ciento

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA 1/2_  
**RANMA ENTERO**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_**GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS**__  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**CAPITULO 1: RANMA 100%**

Un día común y corriente en Nerima.

—¡Maldito viejo pervertido!

—¡Atrápame si puedes!

Ranma-chan se encuentra persiguiendo a Happosai por todo el Dojo, le avienta al anciano todo lo que se encuentra en su camino, lleva puesto tan solo su playera blanca y su short azul con rayas amarillas.

—Como se atreve a entrar a mi habitación. Ya le he dicho millones de veces, ¡soy un hombre!

—Con esa ropa lo que yo veo es a una linda pelirroja. Tan solo quería jugar un poquito.

—¿Jugar? Quería meterme mano, soy un chico y aunque tenga ésta apariencia, jamás dejare que un hombre me toque, ¡que asco!

Ya se encuentran sobre el tejado.

—Si fueras una chica completamente, sería diferente —dice seriamente.

—Ni así le haría caso a un maldito pervertido.

—Ya veremos, buscare alguna forma para que te quedes como chica para siempre, y vendrás a rogarme.

—¡Está loco!

Ranma ataca a Happosai, pero éste con un solo movimiento de su pipa lo manda por el cielo a volar.

—Hora de hacer un viaje —dice mientras baja del tejado hacia a su habitación a hacer su equipaje.

**COMEDOR**

Nodoka está poniendo la mesa como de costumbre, cuando ve llegar a Ranma-chan todo golpeado.

—Hijo ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —corre hacia él.

—Fue el maestro Happosai, otra vez se metió a mi habitación.

—Pero mira como te ha dejado —suspira—. Nunca entenderé como tu padre pudo escoger a tal maestro de ejemplo, no se lo perdonare —toma una mejilla de su hijo, le quita algo de tierra—. Ve a tomar un baño caliente y regresas a desayunar, hablare seriamente con tu padre —le da un beso en la frente a la pequeña pelirroja.

—Gracias mamá —se dirige a ducharse—. /No puedo creer que haya vivido todos estos años sin mamá/.

En eso Genma aparece en el comedor.

—Hola mujer, ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?

Nodoka voltea a ver a su marido mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué… qué paso mi amor? —empieza a retroceder con una cara de espanto.

**DESAYUNO**

Ranma ya se encuentra como chico y sin un solo rasguño. Mientras su padre tiene un ojo morado, varias benditas sobre su rostro y el brazo derecho con un torniquete.

—Vaya Ranma, creo que ésta vez si te pasaste —le susurra Akane.

—Ésta vez no fui yo —señala con la mirada a su madre.

—¿Enserio?

—Así es.

—Hijo ¿quieres más arroz? Hoy tu padre no quiere, ¿verdad mi amor?

—No, no quiero —unas lagrimillas resbalan por sus ojos.

Los dos chicos tragan con dificultad.

—¿Pues qué paso?

—No lo sé, pero parece que me beneficia —sonríe egocéntricamente—. Claro mamá —le da su cuenco, Nodoka lo rellena, Ranma comienza a comer lento, mirando a su padre—. Hum que rico está el arroz, ¿de verdad no quieres papá?

Genma se muerde el labio.

—No —empieza a llorar internamente.

Todos los Tendo miran la escena sin decir nada, después de todo la familia Saotome siempre ha sido extraña.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

**FURINKAN—CLASE DE DEPORTES**

El día de hoy los chicos se encuentran jugando beisbol y las chicas futbol.

El equipo de Ranma va ganando y es que él es el pícher. Sigue el turno de Daisuke en el bat.

—¿Preparado? —pregunta burlonamente.

—No te vayas a pasar de listo, eh Ranma.

Ranma arroja la pelota la cual le pasa a una gran velocidad por un lado al pobre de Daisuke.

—Strike uno.

—Es trampa —se queja Daisuke—. Ranma lanza súper rápido.

—No seas llorón, ahí te va la segunda.

Va a volver a arrojar la pelota, cuando aparece Happosai y le vierte un balde de agua fría.

— ¡Ranma mi amor!

Ranma-chan de todos modos avienta la pelota, la cual sale proyectada con la misma velocidad, casi dándole en la cara a Daisuke.

—Strike dos.

El pobre cae sobre sus rodillas.

—Hasta como chica lanza fuerte.

—¡¿Ahora qué quiere viejo estúpido?!

—Vine a comprobar algo.

Le vacía una tetera encima. Ranma vuelve a ser chico.

—¡Nooo! —el maestro empieza a llorar—. No funcionó y tan caro que me costo —saca de sus ropas un papel—. Estoy seguro que seguí las instrucciones —empieza a leer en un susurro.

Ranma se le acerca por la espalda.

—¿Qué es eso?

Happosai da un salto hacia adelante, asustado.

—No hagas eso muchacho, me puedes matar de un infarto.

—Si claro, usted no se muere ni con pesticida, dígame ¿Qué estaba leyendo?

—Esto mi querido alumno, me ayudara a que te quedes convertido en chica para siempre —pone pose triunfal, en eso le dan un balonazo, el cual lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Akane se acerca por el balón.

—Perdón maestro.

Happosai del golpe queda inconsciente.

—Gracias Akane —le agradece Ranma mientras le quita el papel al maestro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es lo que estoy averiguando —comienza a leer en voz alta— "Separador de cuerpos" vierta el contenido del frasco en agua fría, arrojar a la persona a la cual se desea hechizar.

—¡¿El maestro lo uso en ti?! —le quita el papel.

—Sí, me arrojo un balde con agua fría.

—¡Pero no funciono! —dice Happosai lloriqueando mientras se abraza a la pierna de Akane.

—¡Que le pasa viejo idiota!

Akane y Ranma lo arrojan por el cielo.

—Lo bueno que no funciono —suspira Ranma.

—Dices que ¿te lo arrojo?

—Si tonta ¿qué no escuchas?

—Si tonto —lo golpea—. Pero aquí dice sumergir, no arrojar, ustedes dos confundieron el Kanji, bobos.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? —toma de nuevo el papel—. Entonces diría, vierta el contenido del frasco en agua fría, sumergir a la persona a la cual se desea hechizar.

—Creo que te has salvado.

—Eso parece —suspira—. Por si las dudas —rompe la hoja—. Y sobre lo de sumergir, que el viejo no se entere.

—No te preocupes, ni se dé que estás hablando —le contesta mientras se da media vuelta con balón en mano y regresa con sus amigas.

—/Akane/ —Ranma emboza una gran sonrisa mientras también regresa con sus amigos.

—/¿Qué no me entere?, demasiado tarde/ —dice una pequeña figura entre los arboles—. /A conseguir otra poción, se ha dicho/ —desaparece.

**CENA**

Todos se encuentran cenando, el señor Saotome sigue vendado y Nodoka le sirve lo mínimo dándole el resto a Ranma.

En eso alguien arroja agua hacia Ranma, éste se quita a tiempo.

—Falle —masculla Happosai.

—Ya va a empezar, anciano idiota.

—No me daré por vencido.

Comienzan a pelear, por todo el jardín y sobre el tejado.

—¡Haz algo Genma Saotome! —le ordena su esposa.

—No puedo hacer nada, nadie puede contra el maestro.

Un aura envuelve a la señora Saotome, le vacía agua fría a su esposo.

—¡No sirves para nada!

Genma sale volando, estrellándose en el muro. Los Tendo siguen cenando.

—/Todo estará bien mientras el maestro no sumerja a Ranma/ —suspira Akane.

La pelea sigue. Happosai arroja baldes de agua fría a Ranma, pero pareciera que intencionalmente falla.

—¿Qué le pasa maestro? ¿Está perdiendo la vista? —le saca la lengua.

—Ya estoy viejo Ranma, lo único que quisiera antes de morir es que me modelaras algo de ropa interior.

—No exagere anciano, usted no morirá en otros mil años.

—Anda Ranma deja que te moje con esta poción.

—Arrójeme lo que quiera, no lograra nada.

—Tienes razón, debo sumergirte ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Los escuche.

—Maldición.

Happosai empieza a pelear enserio, propinándole golpes a Ranma, sin soltar un balde que sostiene con su mano izquierda. Ranma salta del tejado hacia la barda.

—No escaparas muchacho.

Happosai se adelanta, suelta el balde y saca de sus ropas un frasco el cual vierte sobre el estanque, haciendo que el agua cambie a un color morado. En el instante que Ranma pasa sobre ese lugar, Happosai aparece detrás de él y lo golpea por la espalda, logrando que Ranma caiga en el estanque. Una luz sale del lugar.

Todos han visto la escena sin inmutarse, todos menos Akane que sale corriendo al jardín.

—¡Ranma! —se acerca al estanque.

—Ahora si Ranma, te quedaras convertido en chica para siempre —dice feliz el maestro.

La luz desaparece, por un momento nada ni nadie sale del agua.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a Ranma? Maldito viejo —Akane llega hasta con el maestro y lo empieza a zarandear.

—¡AAA! El agua quema —sale Ranma chica del estanque.

—¡Maldito anciano! —sale del agua Ranma chico.

A todos se les deforma la cara, al ver en medio del estanque a un Ranma chico y afuera a un Ranma chica.

—¿Pero qué rayos? —dicen los dos Ranma al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ha hecho, maestro? —pregunta confundida Akane.

—Vaya parece que tenemos dos Ranma —contesta Happosai.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia, una idea que me ha estado rondando últimamente :P **

**La aventura apenas comienza ¿que sucederá? **

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi y me hagan saber sus opiniones.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Efectos Secundarios".**

**Atte. Ai Hiwatari. **

**01/06/13**


	2. Efectos secundarios

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA 1/2_  
**RANMA ENTERO**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_**GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS**__  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**CAPITULO 2: EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS **

Todos se encuentran sentados alrededor de la mesa. Ranma-kun y Ranma-chan enfrente de los demás. Happosai amarrado y amordazado en medio.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —comenta Nabiki.

—¿Ahora que vamos hacer? —dice Nodoka.

—Primero ¿Quién de los dos es Ranma? —pregunta Akane.

—Yo soy Ranma —contestan ambos.

Genma se acerca y los jala de los cachetes, los toma del mentón, moviendo sus caras de un lado a otro, les da una bofetada a cada uno.

—¿Qué haces viejo idiota? Claro que soy Ranma —dicen al unisonó y comienzan a golpearlo.

—Sí, los dos son Ranma —dice todo apaleado en el suelo.

—Deja de decir lo mismo que yo —se dicen uno al otro.

—Es un poco escalofriante que hablen al mismo tiempo —observa Soun.

—Pues si son el mismo, es obvio que piensen lo mismo —dice Nabiki.

Ranma-kun le quita el pañuelo de la boca a Happosai.

—Sera mejor que hable ¿Qué me ha hecho?

—Bueno…

—¿Qué nos ha hecho? Dirás —dice Ranma-chan mientras le propina un zape a Ranma-kun.

—¿Por qué me golpeas idiota?

—¿A quién le llamas idiota? ¿Eh idiota?

Los dos comienzan a darse de zapes, pellizcos etc.

—Parece que se llevan bien —dice alegre Kasumi.

—Sí claro, de maravilla —contestan los dos, que se encuentran agarrados de las solapas de sus camisas chinas.

—Parecen niños chiquitos, pónganse en paz —les dice Akane fulminándolos con la mirada, los dos se sueltan y se vuelven a sentar—. Y usted maestro, será mejor que empiece a hablar —su aura de combate aumenta.

—Es que la verdad no se que paso, se suponía que la poción haría que Ranma se quedara como chica para siempre, no que habría dos Ranma.

—Pues parece que le funciono —dice Nabiki.

—¿Pero que locuras dices? —dice Akane.

—No son locuras ¿no se dieron cuenta? Ranma-kun no se convirtió en chica cuando salió del estanque, seguro Ranma-chan el agua caliente ni le afecta.

Akane le vacía una tetera a Ranma-chan y no hay ningún cambio.

—¿Entonces a mi no me afectara el agua fría? —a Ranma-kun le brillan los ojos.

—Veamos —Akane ahora le vierte un balde con agua fría y este sigue siendo hombre—. Ningún cambio.

—¡Al fin estoy curado! —empieza a saltar de felicidad.

—¿Qué? Esto es injusto, no me quiero quedar como mujer, soy un hombre —empieza a hacer pucheros.

—Pues no creo que los hombres actúen así —le dice Akane.

—Creo que debo agradecerle maestro, al fin hizo algo bueno, gracias a sus locuras me he curado.

—Verdad que si, los dos hemos ganado algo, tu ser un hombre completo y yo un Ranma chica que se quedara así para siempre.

Los dos empiezan a carcajearse.

Nodoka que ha estado callada todo este tiempo, se levanta y se acerca a los dos Ranma.

—Ranma —los dos voltean—. Ranma-kun me alegra que estés curado y Ranma-chan no llores —los abraza—. Ahora tengo dos hijos, un niño y una niña.

—Pero yo soy hombre —bufa Ranma-chan.

—Hazte a la idea de que te quedaras como mujer —le dice Ranma-kun mientras le saca la lengua.

—Maldito —se separa de su madre y le suelta una patada que Ranma-kun logra detener—. Has de estar muy feliz.

—Lo estoy —dice mientras hecha hacia tras la pierna de Ranma-chan—. Te quedaras como niña, te quedaras como niña —empieza a canturrear.

—¡Muérete!

Empiezan a pelear por toda la casa, destruyéndola a su paso.

—Si tener un Ranma era malo, ahora tener dos será un problema —dice Soun llorando mientras ve caer los muros de su Dojo.

—Creo que será divertido —dice Nabiki.

—Vaya tendré que hacer el doble de comida.

—A mi me alegra, siempre quise tener la parejita

—Alguien debería detenerlos antes de que destruyan la casa —dice Akane.

—Yo quiero dejar de ser un panda —Genma se avienta al estanque, sale el panda pero nadie mas—. ¿Qué paso? —pone en un letrero, se vacía una tetera y regresa hacer humano.

—Parece que solo sirve una vez —dice Happosai aún amarrado de pies y manos.

—¿Y no tiene más de lo que sea que haya utilizado?

Todos voltean a verlo feo.

—Ni lo piense Saotome, no albergare a un panda en la casa, es otra boca que alimentar.

—Pero Tendo, el panda lo podríamos vender a un zoológico.

—Ya olvídelo Saotome.

Mientras tanto…

—Eres una buena oponente.

—Lo mismo digo.

Happosai se logra liberar del amarre y va a donde se encuentran los muchachos peleando. Le llega por atrás a Ranma chica y la empieza a toquetear.

—Al fin eres chica para siempre.

—Viejo asqueroso suélteme.

—No quiero —empieza a lloriquear, mientras se restriega más en los pechos de la pelirroja.

—Ya no tendré que sufrir las manoseadas de éste anciano, ahora ese será tú problema.

—Ustedes dos ya me cansaron —Ranma-chan manda a volar a Happosai.

—Volveré mi amooor.

—Y en cuanto a ti, eres un maldito traidor, recuerda que yo soy tu, y aunque ya no tengamos el mismo cuerpo, pensamos igual, sabes que no me quedare de manos cruzadas, me las vas a pagar.

—No me asustas, tienes razón y por lo tanto me podre anticipar a tus movimientos.

—Pues ni tú me asustas, ya veremos quién es mejor.

Los dos comienzan a reír egocéntricamente.

—¿Seguimos la pelea?

—Sigamos

—¡Ranma Saotome! —les grita su madre, los dos se asoman—. Bajen en este mismo instante, están destruyendo el Dojo y no creo que ustedes lo vayan a pagar —los fulmina con la mirada—. ¿Oh tengo que sacar la Katana? —los dos bajan en un santiamén—. Les hace falta una ducha, pero tómenla por separado, nada de que son el mismo.

Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, los dos chicos la siguen con la cabeza baja como niños castigados.

—Mamá si me da miedo —dice en un susurro Ranma-chan.

—Igual a mí.

**BAÑO**

Ranma-kun es el primero en meterse a bañar.

—/Al fin estoy curado/ —se comienza a desvestir—. /El agua fría, no me cambio. No era la manera que esperaba, pero no me puedo quejar/ —se va a meter al agua cuando—. ¡Aaa! /que rayos, no pude tocar el agua, está demasiado caliente, es como cuando me paso lo de la lengua de gato, pero en ese caso era chica/ —medita.

Todos llegan corriendo al baño.

—Hijo ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué gritas?

Ranma voltea a las mamparas y ve a toda la familia ahí.

—¡Sálganse de aquí! —se cubre con las manos.

—Solo cúbrete —le dice Ranma-chan mientras le pasa una toalla—. ¿Qué te paso?

—No aguante el agua caliente, era como si me fuera a quemar.

—¿Otra vez el nervio del gato? —dice sorprendida Akane.

—Eso parece pero nadie toco ese nervio, además era chica cuando eso paso.

—Ahora que lo dices, cuando salí del estanque sentía que el agua fría me quemaba, igual que con la lengua del gato, pero versión agua fría.

Todos voltean a ver a la pelirroja.

—Habrá que comprobar —dice Genma.

Toma agua fría con un balde y se lo vierte encima a Ranma-chan, la cual se pone a maldecirlo porque se quema. Luego toma agua caliente de la bañera y se la vacía a Ranma-kun, el cual también grita que se quema, mientras maldice a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Déjanos en paz! —le gritan ambos muchachos y lo mandan a volar.

—Pero cuando moje a Ranma-chan con el agua caliente no se quejo, ni Ranma-kun cuando le vacié el agua fría —reflexiona Akane.

—Es cierto —contestan los dos.

—Parece que la poción tiene efectos secundarios —afirma Akane.

—Tendremos que hablar con el Doctor Tofu —dice Ranma-kun.

—Para ver si sabe algo —completa Ranma-chan.

—¿Ahora se completaran las frases? —pregunta Soun—. Siguen asustándome, mejor me voy a dormir.

—Yo te sigo padre —dice Kasumi.

—Igual yo, ya me entere del chisme es hora de dormir —dice Nabiki.

Ellos se marchan.

—¿Alguien explíqueme que es eso de la lengua del gato?

—Es una larga historia mamá —dice Ranma-kun.

—Te vas a aburrir mamá —dice Ranma-chan.

—Comiencen de una vez —los amenaza con la mirada.

—Bien, resumido —empieza a contar Ranma-chan—. La abuela de Shampoo toco un nervio de mi cuerpo, el cual no me dejaba tocar el agua caliente, no la toleraba y me quede como chica un buen tiempo.

—La vieja tenía la cura, unas píldoras —continúa Ranma-kun—. Tuve que pelear contra ella, aprendí una nueva técnica y al final le gane.

—¡¿Disculpa?! Yo le gane —se señala orgullosa—. Estaba convertido en chica, así que es Mí victoria —le saca la lengua.

Ranma-kun se molesta y le avienta un champú a Ranma-chan, la cual lo esquiva fácilmente.

—Para lo orgulloso y egocéntrico que es Ranma, que el mismo en chica se diga eso, lo ha de enojar —dice Akane mientras observa la escena.

—Di lo que quieras al menos yo estoy como hombre, y así me quedare para siempre, mientras tu serás una linda chica, cuando en verdad eres un hombre.

—Maldito… pero yo podre bañarme en agua calientita.

—Sí que se necesitan el uno al otro —suspira la pequeña Tendo.

—Eres un insoportable —dice Ranma-kun.

—Y tú eres un idiota.

—Te odio.

—Yo te odio más.

Comienzan a pelearse como niños pequeños.

—A ver si ahora entiende, lo que siempre tengo que estarle aguantando, ¿Tía se encuentra bien?

Nodoka todo el tiempo ha estado muy pensativa.

—Creo que tengo que hablar seriamente con la abuela de esa chinita —dice decidida.

—Haría bien tía, haría bien —contesta mientras una gota resbala por su sien.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué les ha parecido el segundo capítulo? No me puedo imaginar de otra forma como se trataría Ranma así mismo, pelea de dos egocéntricos y testarudos muchachitos xD ¿Qué pasara cuando toda nerima se entere? :P no, nada bueno puede salir de todo esto xD.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review, a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos y a los que le dieron fallowers :3 me pongo muy feliz al ver las alertas en mi correo, son un encanto n-n.**

**leslietendo: Gracias, espero este capi también te encantara :D.**

**MATT: Hola, gracias, de hecho si revisas en mi perfil, ese capítulo del manga fue uno de tantas historias que me dieron la idea, también he leído tus comentarios en otras historias XP espero que este capi también te gustara y no decepcionarte.**

**Cubi: Muchas gracias tu comentario me sonroja, y gracias por el apoyo n-n.**

**rosi ramiez: Gracias, así es tienes razón en tu comentario :P en el próximo capi se notaran esos sentimientos ;)**

**Jrosass: Gracias ¿Qué te pareció el capi? Espero te haya gustado n-n.**

**yuni chan: Muchas gracias por tu Review :3.**

**Azriel Rigel: Gracias por las galletas :D y espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado, habrá algunas escenas yuri, espero no te molesten n-n.**

**johana: Gracias ten por seguro que Ranma-chan le dará varios dolores de cabeza a Ranma-kun xD entre ellos celos :P.**

**Amarilis666: Gracias por tu Review :D.**

**leandro-sensei: Muchísimas gracias Sensei n-n, si lo pensé desde antes y donde veo ese nombre, mentalmente lo sustituyo, y yo leo Ranma-chan x3 como le hago al leerlo en otros fic. Y pues mientras en la mía no aparezca es lo que cuenta xD. Ve no le abandone el fic de Deseos :3.**

**alnose102: Gracias n-n y ya subí el capi 8 de mi otra historia, espero te haya gustado este capi de Ranma entero y el capi de deseos :D**

**aio hyuuga: Gracias y pues será Ranma-kun&Akane&Ranma-chan :P y si pelearan por el amor de Akane ;)**

**linaakne: Muchas gracias por tu Review :3**

**loko789: Gracias por el apoyo :D**

**Aycyjyl: Presiento que fue el señor Soun el que te robo tu comentario xD cierto, tienes razón, tener dos Ranma será todo un caos, pero será una divertida aventura :D**

**Maxhika: One, gracias por el poema :D me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi, ¿Qué tal el segundo? gracias por tu apoyo :3**

**Gracias a todos *o* me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Los dos prometidos de Akane".**

**Atte. Ai Hiwatari.**

**06/06/13**


	3. Los dos prometidos de Akane

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA 1/2_  
**RANMA ENTERO**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_**GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS**__  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**CAPITULO 3: LOS DOS PROMETIDOS DE AKANE **

Nodoka ha decidido que los dos chicos duerman en el mismo cuarto, ya que desde su perspectiva, es como si fueran hermanos.

**CUARTO DE RANMA**

Cada uno se encuentra en su respetivo Futon. De repente una pequeña figura entra en el cuarto y se dirige donde duerme Ranma-chan.

—/Ahora si Ranma, no habrá escapatoria/ —se abalanza sobre la pelirroja.

—¡AAA! Quíteme sus sucias manos de encima —grita mientras se levanta como rayo.

—Mira Ranma, te traje un obsequio —le muestra un negligee rojo.

—¿Y cómo qué pretende que haga con eso?

—Pues modelárselo a tu maestro.

—Se lo va a modelar la más vieja de su familia.

Comienzan a saltar por todo el cuarto.

—¡Ustedes dos déjenme dormir! —Ranma-kun manda a volar a Happosai y a Ranma-chan.

**POR LA MAñANA**

—Hijo no puedes estar mandándote a volar a altas horas de la noche —le reprocha su madre—. Imagínate que algo le hubiera pasado a Ranma-chan, recuerda que ahora ella es como tu hermana.

—No somos hermanos —corrigen al mismo tiempo.

—Mamá, ella no es mi hermana, sigue siendo yo, por lo tanto aguanta una paliza y hasta más, no le va a pasar nada. Además se lo merecía no me estaba dejando dormir.

—¿Cómo querías que durmiera si el degenerado de Happosai estaba en la habitación manoseándome?

—Pues ya no es mi problema, encárgate tú sola de él ¿Es que acaso no puedes?

—Claro que puedo, idiota.

Comienzan a jalonearse y su madre los separa.

—Basta, Ranma no puedes permitir de nuevo que Happosai acose a tu hermana, también debes cuidarla ¿entendiste?

—Si ya entendí —bufa con molestia.

—¿Oíste a mamá? Her-ma-no —arrastra la última palabra, mientras le saca la lengua.

—Hermanos cuando te conviene ¿no? —le da un zape.

—¡Mamá! Ranma me está golpeando —unas lagrimillas falsas asoman entre sus ojos.

—¡Ranma! Deja a Ranma-chan en paz, es una chica, no puedes estar golpeando a las mujeres.

—Pero ella es yo, eres una maldita convenenciera, con que haciéndote la linda con mamá.

—¿De quién crees que aprendí?

—Ya no te soporto, eres una creída.

—Igual que tú.

Saltan al jardín y de nuevo empiezan a pelear.

—Vaya aún tenemos dos Ranma —dice Kasumi mientras va llegando—. Lo bueno que he preparado más comida para el desayuno —saca una vaporera enorme y la pone sobre la mesa.

Llega el resto de la familia.

—¿Qué no se cansan de pelear? —pregunta Akane en el instante que los ve.

—Mira quién habla —le dice Nabiki—. ¿No te mordiste la lengua hermanita? Si exactamente así te ves tú, todo el tiempo.

—No me compares, es diferente. Yo no peleo, solo defiendo mi punto de vista.

—¿Y cuál sería tu punto de vista ante el problema de tener dos prometidos?

—¿A que te refieres?

Todos les prestan atención. Incluso Ranma-kun y Ranma-chan dejan de pelear para poder escuchar la conversación.

—¿No me digan que nadie lo ha pensado? Akane y Ranma están comprometidos, y ahora hay dos Ranma ¿Quién de los dos va a ser el prometido de Akane?

Akane se sonroja al instante, al igual que el par de muchachos Saotome.

—Eso es fácil —contesta Soun—. Es obvio Ranma-kun será el prometido de Akane, como desde un principio. Ocupamos un varón que se encargue del Dojo, después de todo esa es la razón por la que están comprometidos.

—Padre, eso sonó algo machista —le hace ver la mayor de sus hijas, a Soun solo le resbala una gota por la sien.

—Solo estamos esperando que Ranma se cure —medita Genma.

—Pues a mí me parece que ya se curó —señala Nabiki a los chicos.

—Entonces comencemos con los preparativos para la boda —dice Nodoka entusiasmada—. Habrá que comprar un vestido nuevo, el último término destrozado.

—¿Qué tipo de vestido quieres Akane? Debemos tomarte medidas —dice Kasumi.

—Pero…pero… —balbucea Akane.

—¡Noooooooo! ¡No se pueden casar! —grita Ranma-chan llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué te sucede Ranma? —le pregunta su padre.

—¡Aja! Se separaron pero Ranma chica sigue teniendo los mismos sentimientos que Ranma chico.

—¿Qué insinúas Nabiki? —pregunta su hermana mayor.

—Que tanto Ranma-kun como Ranma-chan están enamorados de Akane.

—Que cosas se te ocurren —dice Akane más roja que un tomate.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritan ambos chicos.

—Quien se podría enamorar de una chica tan poco atractiva —dice Ranma-kun.

—Poco femenina —secunda Ranma-chan.

—Marimacho.

—Testaruda.

—Que no sabe cocinar.

—Que tiene fuerza de gorila.

—Violenta.

—Nada tierna.

—Que no sabe nadar.

—Tampoco sabe tejer.

—Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Así es.

—Ni que tuviéramos tan mal gusto —dicen al unisonó mientras ríen enérgicamente.

Akane se le forma una vena en la frente la cual le está a punto de reventar.

—¡Cállense par de idiotas!

Toma a Ranma-kun de la solapa de su camisa china y lo arroja al estanque, provocando que éste se golpee con una de las rocas dejándolo noqueado. Luego dirige su mirada a Ranma-chan.

—Al agua fría no por favor, todo menos al agua fría —implora la pelirroja mientras se tapa la cara con sus manos.

Avienta a Ranma-chan contra el árbol que está junto al estanque, donde termina estampándose y resbalando por el tronco.

—¡No me importa ser la prometida de alguno de esos dos idiotas! Me voy a la escuela —se marcha dando grandes zancadas y bufando de ira.

—Yo también ya me voy —dice Nabiki.

—Bien ¿y cuándo hacemos la boda? —pregunta el señor Saotome.

—Pues empecemos los preparativos —contesta el señor Tendo.

—Discutamos eso en otro lado Tendo.

—Bien Saotome.

Los dos se levantan.

—Yo también debo participar, soy la madre del novio.

—Y yo la hermana de la novia.

—Está bien mujer, tú ganas, lo discutiremos aquí.

Se vuelven a sentar.

—Esperen —informa Nodoka, señalándoles el jardín—. ¡Ustedes dos, déjense de hacer el muertito, Akane ya se fue! —les grita—. Luego no podremos ponernos de acuerdo con ellos aquí —dice en un susurro.

Los dos muchachos se levantan.

—Luego dice que no tiene fuerza de gorila —dice Ranma-chan sobándose la cabeza.

—Y no olvides el mal carácter —dice Ranma-kun.

—Apresúrense, van a llegar tarde a furinkan.

—Pero mamá ¿Yo también tengo que ir?

—Si jovencita.

—Pero el que está inscrito es él, no yo. Y si llegamos juntos y separados todo mundo se sorprenderá.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Todo Nerima, sabe de tu maldición y que tu vida siempre está llena de sucesos extraños —dice Soun.

—Y también debes estudiar, y con mayor razón. Ranma se hará cargo del Dojo cuando se case con Akane ¿Y qué harás tú? Deberás buscar una carrera o algo, como casarte con un joven, no creo que quieras quedarte de solterona cuidando a tus viejos padres —dice Genma.

—¡Que! ¡¿Casarme con un hombre?! ¡Nunca! Yo soy un hombre.

—Que tiene forma de mujer —ríe Ranma.

—¡No me gustan los hombres!

—Vaya una hija que no le gustan los chicos —dice Genma.

Nodoka pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma-chan.

—Ranma se que quieres a Akane, pero debes olvidarla, se casará con tu hermano.

—No es mi hermano —refunfuñe.

—Ahora no lo soy ¿eh?

—Tu cállate —se suelta de su mamá—. No me pienso casar con un hombre y Ranma no se casará con Akane —salta hasta la barda, voltea, le saca la lengua a Ranma, da otro salto y desaparece detrás del muro.

**DE CAMINO A FURINKAN**

Ranma-kun se encuentra corriendo por la valla.

—/Cuando Salí del Dojo, seguían discutiendo los preparativos de la dichosa boda, como enfadan/ —se detiene—. /Un momento… cierto ahora estoy libre de la maldición, ya no me convertiré mas en chica, bueno no podre tomar baños de agua caliente, pero supongo que es lo de menos, es un precio muy bajo, prefiero algo así de raro que perder a Akane… Akane…/ —suspira—. /Tal vez ahora que ya no soy un fenómeno, como ella me llamaba… tal vez ella me acepte/ —sonríe—. /Debo decirle lo que siento, si eso haré, decirle la verdad/.

De repente alguien se acerca desde atrás, corriendo por la valla y le lanza una patada, la cual Ranma esquiva, saltando hacia delante, dando la vuelta y encontrándose con Ranma-chan.

—No dejaré que te cases con Akane —dice molesta.

—¿Y quién dice que me casaré con ella?

—Si quieres puedes hacerte el estúpido ante los demás, pero a mí no me puedes engañar, recuerda que soy tú.

—Cierto, entonces no interfieras, sabes lo que siento por Akane.

—Por eso torpe, yo siento lo mismo.

—Pues como lo siento, seré yo el que se casé con ella, además tú no puedes eres una chica.

—Encontraré la forma de que volvamos a ser uno mismo.

—¿Estás loca? ¡NO! Ya soy libre de ti, no te permitiré que regreses a mi cuerpo.

—Si no somos uno otra vez, no te dejaré casar con Akane.

—Conoces a nuestros padres, ya están planeando todo, harán alguna artimaña para engañarnos y nos casarán —ríe burlón—. Y ésta vez no me opondré.

Ranma-chan hierve de la furia.

—No olvides que tienes otras pseudoprometidas y Akane tiene muchos pretendientes.

—Maldita ¿Serias capaz de usarlos?

—Solo recuerda esto, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para impedir esa boda mientras encuentro la manera de que volvamos a ser uno.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos :D tercer capi ¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review, a los nuevos que le han dado fallower y puesto en sus favoritos :3 Mil gracias *o*.**

**leandro-sensei: Gracias Sensei :D pues la reacción de Kuno la sabremos en el prox. Capi xP y si será un pequeño triangulo amoroso n-n, y puclicarlos juntos tal vez se repita una que otra vez, pero si lo hago así nunca actualizo xD. Muchas gracias de nuevo :3.**

**Amarilis666: Hola, el capi ya te respondió por si solo n-n, gracias por el Review.**

**aio hyuuga: Muchas gracias :D pues Ryoga tardara un poco en salir, ten paciencia ;) solo diré que los dos siguen siendo el mismo, aunque estén separados, así que si les afecta el Neko-ken, en un futuro lo sabrás ;) **

**leslietendo: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :DDDDD espero te gustara el capi.**

**MATT: Denada, gracias a ti por comentar **** y bueno creo que tu pregunta ya fue resuelta :P.**

**loko789: Muchisimas gracias por el animo *o* espero que está continuación también fuera de tu agrado, creo que no tarde mucho ¿o sí? :P Saludos desde Jalisco ;D**

**anju nakahara: Gracias a ti por comentar, ¿Qué te pareció el capi? Y te aseguro que Ranma-kun estará celoso, hasta Ranma-chan de él, claro a su manera xD con el tiempo lo veras :D**

**Maxhika: Perdóname, yo me hago responsable y te repongo todas tus cajitas de la risa, porque espero las hayas ocupado para este capi xD Te diría que la única que puede controlar a este par de gemelos es Nodoka pero te mentiría xD ya veras quien más tiene cierto poder sobre el par de chicos :P Y así es Nabiki es la mega inteligente una vez mas lo demuestra xD. Gracias por tu apoyo *o* espero este capi te gustara, nos vemos :3.**

**Destiny Saotome Tendo: Hola espero que sigas viva y me digas que te pareció este capi, gracias por el Review :D Ranma siempre amara a Akane, ni aunque lo separen de si mismo n-n.**

**Andrea: Hola gracias por el Review :D aunque no tengo contemplado poner a Ranma-kun y a Ranma-chan como pareja n-n espero la continuación te gustara y seguirte leyendo por aquí ****.**

**Aycyjyl: Que te puedo decir así es Ranma ni viéndose a si mismo se compadece, lo que está pensando Akane, bueno ni en esté ni en el siguiente lo sabremos, todo a su debido tiempo :P **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Ranma Vs Ranma"**

**Atte. Ai Hiwatari.**

**13/06/13**


	4. Ranma vs Ranma

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA 1/2_  
**RANMA ENTERO**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_**GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS**__  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

_(NA: Antes debo aclarar que decidí poner a los chicos en segundo grado, si no cuando crecerán xD)._

**CAPITULO 4: RANMA VS RANMA **

**CONSULTORIO DR. TOFU**

—Cuídese mucho su espalda Sra. Ibuki.

—Gracias Doctor, así lo haré.

El Dr. Tofu se encuentra en la puerta de su consultorio despidiendo a una anciana, cuando ve llegar corriendo a Ranma-chan.

—Ranma-kun ¿Que te trae por aquí tan temprano?

La pelirroja se detiene y toma una bocanada de aire antes de poder contestar.

—¡Doctor Tofu necesito su ayuda! Sé que esto le sonara raro, pero necesito regresar al mismo cuerpo que posee mi parte masculina.

—¿Tú parte masculina? ¿De qué estás hablando? —entra a su consultorio, seguido de Ranma.

—El viejo de Happosai separo mi parte masculina de mi parte femenina.

Tofu se sirve una taza de té y se sienta.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que hay otro Ranma suelto por ahí en Nerima, y que ese Ranma es hombre?

—No me cree ¿Verdad?

—Bueno Ranma es algo raro de creer, cierto que eres al único que le pasan ese tipo de cosas aquí en Nerima, pero que esta vez me digas que hay dos Ranma.

Tofu toma su taza para tomar un sorbo, Ranma la intercepta en medio camino y se la quita vertiéndose el contenido.

—Ve, no volví a ser un hombre, sigo siendo una chica.

—No sería la primera vez que te pasa ¿Recuerdas lo del nervio del gato?

—Pero esto es diferente, el anciano vertió una poción extraña en el estanque del Dojo Tendo, en el cual me sumergió y del que salimos dos Ranma, un tal "Separador de cuerpos".

—De todos modos tendrás que traer al otro Ranma, para ver si hay una cura que vuelva a hacerlos uno mismo.

—Ese es el problema, Ranma no me quiere de regreso.

—Si claro, como digas —se sirve otra taza.

—¡No estoy loco! —bufa—. Traeré a Ranma, ya verá —sale del consultorio.

—/_Esto sí que será raro/_ —piensa el Dr. mientras toma un sorbo de su té—. /_Tal vez debería revisar algunos libros_/.

**FURINKAN – ALMUERZO – 2F**

Ranma-kun se encuentra comiendo su almuerzo como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que un golpe en la mesa lo distrae.

—¿Qué pasa Akane? —pregunta confundido y con los palillos en la boca.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está que?

—Mejor dicho quien, me refiero a ti, ¿donde la dejaste?

—Ah… Ranma-chan, no lo sé, la última vez que la vi peleamos.

—No me sorprende.

—¿Te preocupa? —frunce el ceño.

—No seas idiota, si estamos hablando de ti. Kasumi vino solo para decirme que tía Nodoka también la mando a Furinkan, debería estar viendo a dos Ranma y solo hay uno, que por cierto come sin nada de modales.

—Pues no me importa dónde esté y si no aparece mejor —sigue comiendo—. Y comeré como yo quiera —dice con la boca llena.

—Tu madre te va a matar por no cuidar a tu her-ma-ni-ta —dice en tono burlón, logrando que Ranma se atragante.

—¡Que no es mi hermana!

—Ya lo sé, sigue siendo tú —le sonríe muy lindo haciéndolo sonrojar—. Solo te estoy molestando bobo.

—Pues no me molestes con eso —mira hacia otro lado—. Mejor dime que no le dirás a mi madre que Ranma-chan no estaba aquí —le amenaza con los palillos.

—Si bueno, a quien deberías amenazar es a ti mismo, —aparta los palillos—. Para que luego no le diga nada a tu madre, no a mí. Tienes suerte que nadie sepa.

—¿¡Donde está la chica de cabellos de fuego!?

Llega Kuno gritando y abriendo las puertas de par en par. Todo el alumnado se le queda viendo raro.

—¿Decías? —Ranma recrimina con la mirada a Akane.

—Olvídalo —se cruza de brazos.

—Saotome —Kuno se dirige hasta su lugar—. Nabiki Tendo me dijo que la pelirroja vendría a partir de hoy a furinkan y que tú sabrías la razón, pero no la veo.

—Maldita Nabiki —se levanta de su asiento—. No sé que te hayan dicho, pero no creo que vuelvas a ver a la pelirroja. Mejor olvídala.

Kuno se pone a meditar.

—Entonces si no puedo tener a la chica del cabello de fuego… ¡Akane Tendo ven a mis brazos!

Se lanza sobre Akane, un puñetazo, una patada y un golpe sobre su cabeza lo detienen. El puñetazo se lo propina Akane, la patada Ranma-kun y sobre Kuno se encuentra Ranma-chan apoyada sobre sus dos pies.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunta Ranma-chan.

—Ranma —dice Akane.

—Vaya hasta que apareces —dice Ranma-kun.

—Chica del cabello de fuego —Kuno se incorpora y abraza a Ranma-chan por la cintura.

—¡Pervertido! —Ranma chica le da otro golpe dejando a Kuno en el suelo noqueado.

Todo el salón se queda viendo la escena. Los primeros en acercarse son los amigos de Ranma.

—Vaya dos Ranma —dice Hiroshi.

—¿Otra vez te viste en el espejo encantado, Saotome? —dice Daisuke.

—Esta vez no, separaron mi parte masculina de la femenina, ella de verdad es yo, solo en chica.

—Si claro…

Daisuke toma el termo de la banca de Sayuri y se lo vierte a Ranma-chan, la cual no cambia.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunta furiosa y empapada Ranma-chan.

—¿Segura qué no eres solo el reflejo de Ranma? No cambiaste con el agua caliente, como aquella vez.

—Estás idiota ¿Me ves enamorado de mi mismo? —Ranma-chan toma un balde con agua fría y se lo vacía a Ranma chico—. Y como ves el tampoco cambia… porque nos separaron de verdad.

Todos se sorprenden. Ukyo se abre paso entre la multitud y se acerca hasta Ranma-kun.

—¡Oh Ran-chan que felicidad! Esto hay que celebrarlo en mi restaurante.

—¡Todos al U-chan! —gritan los muchachos.

—¿Quién dijo que a ustedes también? Solo Ran-chan, después de todo el fue el que se curó, no ustedes.

—¿Y a mí no me vas a invitar? —se señala la pelirroja—. Si yo también soy Ranma ¿Qué no me vez?

Ukyo se acerca a ella, la observa de arriba abajo.

—No tu eres una chica, Ranma mi prometido es un hombre.

—No me puedes hacer esto.

—Si quieres ir, puedes hacerlo pero deberás pagar lo que consumas.

—Creí que éramos amigos, adiós Okonomiyakis gratis —comienza a llorar.

En eso la maestra Hinako con su apariencia de niña, va entrando al salón distraída mientras está comiendo un chocolate.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

—Buenos días clase, disculpen la demora se me pegaron las sabanas —dice con la boca llena de chocolate—. En la clase de hoy…

Deja sus libros sobre el escritorio voltea al frente y ve a todos de pie fuera de sus lugares. Pero lo que más llama su atención es ver a dos Ranma en medio salón.

—Creo que veo doble —dice mientras se talla los ojos—. Saben no dormí bien, me desvele viendo anime y creo que ya estoy alucinando, iré por mas chocolate, si eso haré, no hagan desorden ya vuelvo —sale a toda velocidad del salón.

Una vez que la maestra se marcha, las chicas se amontonan alrededor de Ranma-kun.

—¿De verdad ya no te conviertes en chica? —pregunta Sayuri mientras toca el brazo de Ranma.

—Este… así es.

—No sé porque pero te ves más guapo el día de hoy —dice Asami mientras pone ojos coquetos.

—¿Qué les pasa chicas? —empieza a reír nerviosamente.

—Akane debes de estar feliz, Ranma ya no se convierte más en mujer —le dice Yuka mientras se acerca a su amiga.

—Bueno yo…

—Y pronto se casarán —dice Nabiki, apareciendo recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritan Akane, y los dos chicos Saotome.

—¿De verdad te casarás con Akane? —pregunta Hiroko.

—Claro que no ¿Quién se casaría con esa marimacho?

—¡Que bueno! —gritan todas las chicas y se dejan ir sobre Ranma-kun.

—¿Qué hacen? Esperen, ahí no…

—Suéltenlo —grita Ukyo.

En eso una mano toma la trenza de Ranma y lo saca de la multitud.

—No te preocupes —dice Akane, quien es quien lo ha sacado—. Yo tampoco pienso casarme con un, un…

—¿Un fenómeno? Ya no puedes llamarme así —le saca la lengua—. Mientras yo puedo seguir diciéndote marimacho, pecho plano, poco femenina…

Akane baja la mirada mientras Ranma-kun sigue con los apodos. Ranma-chan se da cuenta de la expresión de Akane.

—Ranma ya cállate —le dice la pelirroja mientras le hace señas con las manos para que pare.

—Con un insensible y grosero —termina por decir Akane, levanta su mirada y unas pequeñas lágrimas asoman por sus ojos—. Si eso es lo que piensas ¡Entonces lárgate de mi vista! —con un puñetazo lo manda a volar y antes de que salga por los aires recalca—. Y no quiero volver a verte nunca.

—¿Quééé? ¡Nooo espera Akane! —logra decir Ranma en el aire.

—¡Ranma! —gritan las chicas y salen en busca del muchacho.

—/_Idiota solo lo quieren porque ya no se convierte en chica_/.

Akane sale corriendo del salón.

—Creo que se han olvidado de ti Ranma —le dice Hiroshi a Ranma-chan.

—No importa, mejor si no me acosan —voltea a ver a los chicos—. Eso también va para ustedes, sigo siendo hombre —le da un manotazo a Daisuke quien está a punto de tocarla.

—¡Yo no me he olvidado de ti —Kuno se levanta y abraza a Ranma-chan.

—Alguien debería ir a decirle a la maestra Hinako que en verdad se trata de dos Ranma, para que regrese a dar la clase —dice Daisuke mientras se soba la mano.

—Dejémoslo así, que hoy sea día libre —contesta Hiroshi—. Mejor vamos a las canchas a jugar futbol.

Todos los chicos se marchan.

Kuno sigue abrazando a Ranma-chan, mientras ella trata de zafarse.

—¡Ya suéltame maldito pervertido!

—No hasta que me expliques algo cabellos de fuego, que querían decir con que eras una con Saotome —dice Kuno.

—Que yo soy Ranma.

—Aja claro, Ranma es hombre, tu mi diosa de la trenza eres una hermosa chica. Lo único será que tienen el mismo nombre.

—Es porque son hermanos —dice Nabiki.

—Eso explica el parecido. Pero no puedo dejar que Saotome se case con Akane Tendo.

—Piénsalo Kuno, si mi hermana se casa con Ranma, tú podrías casarte con la pelirroja.

—Tal vez, pero Ranma-kun sería mi cuñado, que horror.

—Lo mismo si se casa con tu hermana Kodachi.

—Tienes razón, entonces pediré la mano de la chica de cabello de fuego a sus padres.

—¡QUEE! ¡Nunca me casaré con un hombre! —Ranma-chan logra zafarse y arroja a Kuno por la ventana con una patada—. Por favor Nabiki, deja de darle ideas a Kuno.

Ranma-chan camina hacia la salida, pero Nabiki le pone el pie, haciendo que tropiece y bese el piso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dice mientras despega su cara del suelo.

—Ups perdón —contesta con pena fingida—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Ese no es tu problema —se sienta y se cruza de piernas.

—¿Vas detrás de Akane?

—Claro que no, voy al baño.

—Si claro… los baños están hacia el otro lado.

—De acuerdo si voy detrás de Akane, se veía muy mal cuando se fue.

—¿Y desde cuando lo logras notar? Siempre se pone así y tú ni en cuenta —se hinca a un lado de Ranma-chan.

—Si lo noto y quiero saber si se encuentra bien.

—Pero siempre lo echas todo a perder, no sabes cómo actuar, que hacer o decir.

—Ahorita pude notar mientras Ranma decía todo eso que a Akane le afecto, creí que no le importaba lo que le dijera, pero juraría que se puso triste.

—Pero si apenas en la mañana tú también la ofendiste.

—Ya ni me digas, tal vez si no le dijera todas esas babosadas y me comportara más amable, tierno, detallista, las cosas serian diferentes.

—Creo que estas empezando a pensar como una mujer.

—¡Que estupidez! Los hombres también podemos pensar eso, mejor me voy —se pone de pie.

—Espera —también se levanta—. Si tengo razón lo primero que presentiste es lo que llamamos intuición femenina.

—¡Que locuras dices!

—Tal vez estar todo este tiempo separado de tu parte masculina y ahora ser cien por ciento una mujer, está haciendo que desarrolles pensamientos de chica y hasta que expreses más tus sentimientos. Antes ¿Cuándo me dirías todo eso sin pena?

—Para tu informacion no me gustan los hombres y nunca me gustarán. Grábatelo soy hombre sin importar la forma que tenga en el exterior. Aunque sí, no sé porque te estoy diciendo todo esto.

—Bien tú quieres a mi hermana ¿cierto?

—No.

—Si bueno, si no te pones las pilas Ranma-kun te va a ganar a Akane.

—Da igual, además él la ofendió y ella no quiere verlo.

—Escúchame, ahora que puedes entender cómo piensa una mujer, saber lo que quiere, deducir lo que en verdad quiere decir. Cosas que no habías desarrollado antes, te será más fácil conquistar a Akane.

—¿Tú crees? Eso quiere decir que si lo quiere ver.

—¿No qué no te importaba? Por si no lo habías notado para Akane, tú y Ranma-kun siguen siendo el mismo.

—¡Claro que no me importa! Pero entonces también está enojada conmigo.

—Lo que significa que también te quiere ver. Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan que te puede servir. Te lo diré por cinco mil yens.

—No gracias, olvídalo —comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

—Te aseguro que te ayudara a acercarte a mi hermana —lo sigue.

—¿Por qué me estas tratando de ayudar? ¿Tú que ganas?

—¿Yo? Bueno me gustaría ver un enfrentamiento Ranma contra Ranma, será algo divertido. Además te hará falta una amiga, creo que te has quedado sin ninguno.

—De acuerdo seré tu marioneta, y sí, parece que todos me prefieren como hombre, por cierto ¿Te puedo pagar luego?

—Claro, hasta te ayudaré a poner el plan en marcha, y si me divierto mucho, al final no te cobraré nada.

—Que malvada —se detiene—. Bueno ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Pon atención —también se detiene—. Tú reciente adquirida intuición femenina, será de mucha ayuda. En esto consiste el plan…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos :D por fin el cuarto capítulo después de tanto x-x Ojala la espera haya valido la pena n.n **

**Espero sus opiniones ¿Qué les pareció el capi? **

**Bueno esto de la "intuición femenina" se me ocurrió gracias a una conversación con mi hermana y una amiga ya que textualmente dijeron: **_**"**__**Debería dar cursos sobre cómo ser el hombre perfecto, comprendo la mayoría del cerebro femenino, y es tan sencillo entender al masculino.**__**" **_**Eso fue lo que dijeron xD pero ya que Ranma es hombre y mujer, él sí que podría escribir un libro xD. Claro que esto no va a ser una guía de cómo conquistar a una mujer, solo que necesitaba esta última plática y que Ranma-chan sea un poco más "sensible" para planes futuros xD.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review, a los nuevos que le han dado follower y lo han agregado a sus favoritos :3**

**También gracias a todos los que leen y por algún motivo no dejan Review.**

**Pleasure Delayer: Hola gracias por tu Review, claro que entiendo, pero necesito que actúen así para fines de la historia n-n pero siempre trato de no cambiarles la personalidad y de ser fiel a ella, tal vez si me desvió un poquito repito es porque lo necesito para algo más adelante en la trama. Sobre lo de la narración, es cierto tal vez le falte, pero es la forma en la que siempre he escrito, no la veo muy necesaria. Todos conocemos los escenarios en los que se lleva a cabo la historia y considero que así cada quien puede imaginar la escena a su gusto :D. Espero el capi te haya gustado :3**

**Destiny Saotome Tendo: Gracias :D espero hayas sobrevivido y perdona la espera n-n y te adelanto que tienes razón sobre como las prometidas trataran a Ranma-chan ya pudiste leer a Ukyo, faltan las otras dos xD. Ojala te haya gustado el capi :3**

**Rutabi: Amiga :D gracias n-n sí que Ranma-chan tratara de regresar a su cuerpo, pero antes algunas pequeñas situaciones :P gracias por tu apoyo :3**

**Mitzu Akari: ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Si trato de que Ranma no deje de ser Ranma pase lo que pase xD ni aunque piense un poco más como chica xD gracias y espero que te haya gustado esta continuación n-n**

**MATT: Gracias :DDD creo que hasta ahorita solo le he sacado canas verdes a Akane xD Y así es Ranma-chan no se detendrá hasta tener el amor de Akane, no importa si no logra regresar al cuerpo de Ranma-kun y ahora que le ayudará Nabiki, creo que se pone interesante :P espero te haya gustado éste capi :)**

**leslietendo: Perdóname por la tardanza T_T espero no te hayas desesperado y que el capitulo te haya gustado :D gracias :3**

**anju nakahara: Hola gracias :D y éste capítulo ¿cómo estuvo? Creo que ya te diste una idea de cómo reaccionarán las prometidas, puede ser que si quieran que Akane se quede con Ranma chica pero no creo que a Ranma-kun le haga gracia xDD**

**leandro-sensei: Sensei *o* gracias por su Review y su apoyo. ¿Qué le pareció éste capítulo? ¿Noto mi pequeño homenaje a sus historias :D?**

**loko789: Hola y muchas gracias :D espero no te hayas pasado entrando a fanfiction y desilusionarte porque no había capi nuevo u-u ojala el capi te gustara y haya valido la pena todo el tiempo sin actualización n-n**

**maxhika: Oneee! :D Déjame decirte que me has dado una idea con tu comentario, muajajaja. Creo que tal vez lo notaste en éste capi un adelanto de ella, luego le daré forma xD y te adelanto que gracias a esa idea hasta Akane sentirá celos xD. Bueno creo que ya viste que Nabiki volvió a usar su razonamiento :P y si habrá más problemas porque ve a saber que plan tramen entre ella y Ranma-chan XDD. Espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por tu apoyo :3**

**hikarus: Hola :D muchas gracias por los tres Reviews ¿Qué te pareció el capi?**

**yuni chan: Gracias : ) Te adelanto que si habrá yuri, que duerman juntas, depende si Akane cae en el plan de Nabiki y Ranma-chan aunque no creo ya que Ranma-kun no lo permitiría xD espero esta continuación haya sido de tu agrado :D**

**Smiling Girl: Te confieso que no recuerdo bien como se me ocurrió la idea xD tuvo que ver con varias historias que leí, entre ellas la del manga donde aparece la Ranma chica del espejo, también varios fanarts como el que puse de imagen para esta historia. También es un poco para quejarme de algunas otras historias, donde llaman a Ranma-chan "Ranko" y otras en las que curan a Ranma o en las que Akane no ama a Ranma chica. Gracias por el consejo :D lo tome aunque le seguí dando mi estilo :P Y ojala el capi te gustara n.n**

**Teddy's Circus: Muchas gracias :D me alegra que te haya gustado ¿Qué te pareció éste capi? **

**Aycyjyl: Hola manis gracias eres un sol *-* ¿Ya te di las gracias por lo de la idea de la intuición femenina? Si creo que he hecho sufrir a Akane un poco más de la cuenta. Y si tienes razón Ranma-kun solo se puede decir a si mismo que ama a Akane, y ahora Ranma-chan más o menos lo acepto enfrente de Nabiki xD. Si te refieres a que Ranma-chan las tiene de ganar con Akane porque todas acosaran a Ranma-kun, le volviste a atinar xD. Me encanto que en tu comentario usaras el nombre del fic :D me has dado otra gran idea *o* Con el transcurso de la historia resolveré tus preguntas, aunque eso sí, no creo que haya un trió xD al menos que los dos Ranma hagan las paces jajajaja. **

**Gracias a todos *o* espero me sigan acompañando en esta aventura :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Ranma-kun"**

**Atte. Ai Hiwatari.**

**07/07/13**


	5. Ranma-Kun

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA 1/2_  
**RANMA ENTERO**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_**GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS**__  
_( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional_  
kkkk-Pensamientos  
_

"_La intuición es solo la capacidad de percibir un máximo de informaciones que de ordinario pasan desapercibidas."_

"Alejandro Jodorowsky"

**CAPITULO 5: RANMA-KUN**

**DOJO TENDO.**

Akane llega al Dojo echa una furia. Kasumi sale a su encuentro y la recibe alegremente.

—Hola Akane ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—¡Un desastre! —se cambia de zapatos.

—¿Lo dices por tener dos Ranma en Furinkan? —saca una cinta de medir—. ¿Cuéntame que paso? —empieza a tomar las medidas su hermana.

—Por ellos y por los demás, por todo en general. Este… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta mientras Kasumi la hace levantar los brazos.

—Cintura 70cm, cadera 90cm, busto 85cm, vaya no es mucho —las anota en una libretita.

—¡Hey! Recuerda que ya me creció el pecho.

—Igual que a Ranma-chan.

—Muy bien ¿A qué viene todo esto? —dice molesta—. ¿Para qué necesitas mis medidas?

—Para confeccionar tu vestido de novia —le contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Akane cae de espaldas.

—¿Mi qué? —dice una vez que se incorpora.

—Tu vestido de…

—Sí, si ya te oí, no lo repitas —comienza a subir las escaleras —Ni crean que me voy a casar con ese grosero, engreído, majadero, además de prepotente y mujeriego.

Nodoka va bajando las escaleras en esos instantes.

—¡Hola Akane-chan!

—Creído, poco caballeroso, arrogante, vanidoso, orgulloso… —Akane sigue mencionando las "cualidades" de Ranma, mientras sube hacia su cuarto sin saludar a su tía.

Nodoka llega junto a Kasumi.

—¿De quién está hablando?

—Parece que se peleo con Ranma-kun.

—Ah ¿Solo eso?

—Pero tía…

—Kasumi-chan.

—¿Si?

—Ya se le pasará —sonríe.

Después de un rato, Ranma-chan llega al Dojo.

—_Sigue actuando como siempre y cuando tengas alguna oportunidad compórtate como una chica, desconcierta a Akane ya verás que te funcionará. Y antes de decir o hacer una estupidez típica tuya, usa tu intuición femenina. Ya que la masculina no te sirve de mucho que digamos…—. _Maldita Nabiki ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

Llega hasta la sala donde encuentra a su madre y a Kasumi desenrollando una tela blanca.

—Ya estoy en casa.

—¡Ranma no veas! —grita Nodoka mientras trata de ocultar la tela—. Ah eres Ranma-chan, perdona hija creí que eras tu hermano.

—Si claro mi hermano —contesta molesta—. ¿Qué es eso que no quieres que vea Ranma-kun?

—Es la tela para el vestido de novia de Akane —responde Kasumi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces va en serio eso de la boda?

—Así es hija, tenemos que tener todo listo en un mes.

—¿No puedes llamarme hijo? Espera dijiste ¿un mes? —la cara se le desfigura—. ¿Akane ya lo sabe?

—¡No como se te ocurre! Ni Akane, ni Ranma-kun se deben de enterar. Esto tiene que quedar en secreto ¿Cuento contigo? —la mira amenazadoramente—. Tiene que ser una boda secreta, ¿de acuerdo jovencita?

—Si Mamá. _Solo tengo un mes _—piensa—. ¿Saben dónde está Akane?

—Si desde que llego ha estado entrenando en el Dojo —dice Kasumi—. Parece que se peleó con Ranma-kun.

—Hija podrías hablar con ella y tratar de que se contente con Ranma-kun, hazlo como buena cuñada, por favor.

—Claro… que se contenten… ya verás que buen trabajo de cu-ña-di-ta haré —barre la palabra—. Ahorita mismo hablo con ella —se encamina hacia el Dojo.

—¡Recuerda no decir nada! —alcanza a gritar Nodoka—. ¡Es secreto!

—_Debo regresar a mi cuerpo antes de un mes_. —piensa.

Ranma-chan llega hasta el Dojo, se asoma y ve a Akane lista para romper unos cinco bloques, los cuales con un solo golpe logra partir a la mitad.

—_Creo que sigue molesta, si entro ahora seguro mi vida corre peligro —_traga con dificultad—. _Vamos Ranma no te acobardes, entrar o no entrar he ahí el dilema. —_agacha la cabeza_—. ¡Malditas intuiciones, no las puedo distinguir!_.

Ranma-chan decide pasarse, se planta en medio de la puerta. Akane enseguida voltea a verla y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —toma la mitad de un bloque con su mano derecha—. Te dije bien claro que no quería volver a verte —comienza a aventarle los pedazos de bloque.

—No, tú te enojaste con Ranma hombre —Ranma-chan comienza a esquivar los bloques.

—¿Y qué? Son el mismo, piensan igual. Los dos me detestan.

—Te equivocas, yo no te detesto. Al contrario…

En el último bloque que Akane arroja, logra darle a Ranma-chan. La cual cae al suelo medio atontada.

—¡Ranma! —corre hasta donde se encuentra. Se hinca, la toma por los hombros y comienza a zarandearla—. ¿Cómo que al contrario? Respóndeme.

Ranma-chan recobra el conocimiento.

—Deja de estar zarandeándome, ya estoy bien.

—Entonces explícame que quieres decir con ¿al contrario? —la suelta.

—¿Yo dije eso? —ríe nerviosa, mientras se cruza de piernas y de brazos.

—Si —la mirada de Akane toma un brillo extraño. Ranma-chan se sonroja.

—No sé porque Ranma-kun dijo todo eso —comienza a hablar mientras mira hacia el techo—. Pero yo no te detesto, quiero decir. Al contrario me caes bien.

—¿Te caigo bien?

—Claro porque eres mi amiga —Ranma-chan se rasca la cabeza nerviosa.

—¿Amiga? —la expresión de Akane cambia.

—Pero no pongas esa cara, no cualquier amiga. Si no que mi mejor y única amiga.

—¿Mejor amiga? —la mirada de Akane es difícil de descifrar.

—_Perfecto ya se desconcertó_—. Así es, como ahora yo soy chica y tu eres una chica, somos mejores amigas —trata de sonreír lo más lindo posible.

—¡Ay no! Te volví a golpear tan fuerte con el bloque que de nuevo te crees toda una mujer —se acerca demasiado a Ranma-chan y pone su mano derecha sobre la frente de la pelirroja—. No pareces tener fiebre.

La cercanía de Akane pone más nerviosa a Ranma-chan.

—Nada de eso tonta, sigo siendo yo —se aleja—. No sé porque te dije eso. _Piensa Ranma, piensa._ Bueno… tal vez si lo sé —pone cara de niña buena—. La verdad Akane, es que me está pasando algo muy raro. Pero no se lo puedo contar a cualquiera, no confió en nadie externo. Todos se reirían y burlaran de mí —finge estar llorando.

—Ya Ranma, cuéntame, puedes confiar en mí.

—Cierto, ya que somos mejores amigas.

—Te escucharé solo si no vuelves a repetir esas palabras —le da un zape.

—¿Mejores amigas? —lo repite a propósito.

—¡Te dije que no las digas! —le da un mazazo.

—Perdona no lo puedo evitar —se soba la cabeza—. Es sobre eso de lo que te quiero platicar.

—Bien escucho.

—Pero no aquí, vayamos a otro lado.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo a donde?

—Que te parece ir a la heladería.

—Pero no tengo dinero.

—No te preocupes yo te invito —le sonríe.

—¿Tu invitándome a mí? —Akane se sonroja.

—Claro ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Nada ¿Y con qué dinero me vas a invitar?

—Con el dinero que yo le preste —dice Nabiki mientras va entrando.

—¿Siempre estás espiando conversaciones ajenas? —pregunta Akane.

—No te lo tomes tan personal, también vivo aquí. Tía Nodoka me mando a buscarte y no pude evitar escucharlas. Así que, ¿para eso querías el dinero? ¿Para invitar a mi hermanita a una cita?

—¿Le pediste el dinero a Nabiki?

—Sí bueno, pero no es una cita. Solo somos A-mi-gas.

—¡Que no lo digas así! —le da otro zape.

—Perdón, cierto soy un chico, Amigos ¿Mejor?

—Creo que si…

—¿Amigas? —pregunta Nabiki.

Ranma-chan se voltea a ver a Nabiki dándole completamente la espalda a Akane, para que esta no vea sus expresiones.

—Así es, como ahora tengo éste cuerpo de mujer, Akane y yo somos amigas —le hace gestos con la cara a Nabiki para que le siga la corriente.

—Ah claro… entiendo, luego la gente podría decir cosas.

—No me importa lo que diga la gente —contesta Ranma-chan mientras exagera sus poses—. Ahora si me permiten chicas, iré a cambiarme para salir a la heladería —se levanta y trata de caminar lo mas femenina y natural que le es posible.

—Claro Ranma-chan ponte linda —dice Nabiki.

—Gracias —sonríe de oreja a oreja, poniendo una sonrisa forzada—. Te espero en la entrada Akane —dice por ultimo y se va dando saltitos por el pasillo, una vez que entra a la casa deja de saltar. Se flexiona y pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras toma aire—. _Que difícil actuar toda ternura enfrente de Akane_ —piensa.

—Tu también deberías de ir a cambiarte Akane —le dice Nabiki mientras ambas siguen en el Dojo—. No creo que quieras ir a tu cita con Ranma-chan con tu ropa de entrenamiento.

—¡No es una cita! —se levanta toda sonrojada—. Ranma y yo solo iremos a comer helado, no sería la primera vez. Además él se está portando algo extraño.

—Dirás ella, como sea es una cita porque él te está invitando ¿Y a que te refieres con extraño?

—Si bueno, como decirlo. Hay momentos que se refiere a él mismo como si fiera una chica —llega a un lado de Nabiki.

—Bueno Hermanita, es la parte femenina de Ranma ¿Qué esperabas?

—Ranma aunque tenga apariencia de chica, nunca deja de ser y comportarse como un hombre.

—Tal vez no antes, pero piénsalo —la señala con su dedo índice derecho, mientras pone su mano izquierda sobre su cintura y se flexiona un poco—. Lleva veinticuatro Horas separada de su parte masculina, siendo así completamente una chica.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

—Yo no te insinuó nada, pero podría asegurar que entre más tiempo estén separados. Ranma-chan ira pensando más como una chica, hasta serlo totalmente.

—No digas tonterías, Ranma jamás dejará de ser Ranma.

—¿Te preocupa que luego solo le gusten los hombres?

Akane infla los cachetes y hace una mueca mientras se logra sonrojar aún más.

—Me da igual, mejor iré a cambiarme.

—Recuerda que tía Nodoka te está buscando.

—Si gracias ahorita voy —sale del Dojo y entra a la casa.

—_Parece que ya mordió el anzuelo..._

**U-CHAN.**

Ranma-kun se encuentra comiendo despreocupadamente.

—Otro Okonomiyaki, por favor.

—Claro Ran-chan, todos los que gustes —Ukyo comienza a preparar otro.

—¿Por qué le estamos dando gratis los Okonomiyakis a Míster Ranma? —pregunta Konatsu.

—Porque mi querido Ran-chan, ya se curó de su maldición.

—¿Acaso era una enfermedad?

—Para mí si lo era, por cierto gracias por la invitación gratis U-chan.

—Lo que sea por ti Ran-chan, me alegra tanto que seas un hombre completo al fin.

—¿Es por eso que no invitaste a Ranma-chan?

—Bueno es que ella es una chica.

—Pero sigue siendo yo.

—¿Cómo que Ranma-chan? —pregunta el joven Kunoichi—. ¿Hay otro Míster Ranma? ¿Es su gemelo?

—No Konatsu, Ran-chan se curó porque separaron su mitad masculina de la femenina.

—Así que no es mi gemelo, más bien es mi otro yo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué Miss Ukyo no la invito también a ella?

—Como les dije en Furinkan, Ran-chan mi prometido es hombre. Además que tal si Ranma-chan se confunde por mi amor a Ran-chan, no vaya a malinterpretar y creer que siento algo por ella, eso sí que no.

—¿Entonces no te gustaba Míster Ranma con todo y maldición?

—No preguntes estupideces —le da un espatulazo a Konatsu.

—Oye no lo golpees, tiene razón ¿Qué no te gustaba con todo y maldición? —pregunta Ranma-kun con el ceño fruncido mientras su ego de hombre se ve dañado.

—No Ran-chan yo no dije eso, pero soy una chica y me gustan los hombres. Yo siempre he confiado en ti y sabía que nunca te rendirías y que de alguna u otra forma encontrarías la forma de curarte de tu maldición —le da la vuelta al Okonomiyaki que tiene en la plancha—. Y ahora que te has curado podemos casarnos cuanto antes.

—Espera ¿Quién está hablando de boda?

—Y si Míster Ranma no se hubiera curado ¿tampoco te casabas con él? —pregunta Konatsu mientras se levanta y se soba la nuca.

—Ya los dos dejen de hacerme preguntas sin sentido. La cuestión es que Ran-chan ya es todo un hombre y se ha curado, aquí está tu otro Okonomiyaki —Ukyo le sirve a Ranma-kun con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias —Ranma-kun se queda pensativo—. _Es obvio que le gusto a U-chan, claro soy guapo y encantador, le gusto como hombre _—voltea a ver a Ukyo la cual en ese instante esta regañando a Konatsu—. _De verdad me da curiosidad saber si se hubiera casado conmigo con todo y maldición, tal vez sí, pero queriendo a la parte masculina lo normal supongo. Aunque no tengo pensado casarme con U-chan _—comienza a comer—. _Una chica… U-chan aunque se vista de chico, le gustan los hombres claro porque es una chica. Entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme, Ranma-chan no podrá conquistar a Akane, ella no le hará caso. _—mira de nuevo a Ukyo—. _Pero Akane no es como U-chan, Akane es única._

**DOJO TENDO.**

Ranma-kun llega al Dojo y empieza a buscar a Akane por toda la casa, tiene un mal presentimiento, una corazonada. Nota que Ranma-chan tampoco se encuentra. Pasa unas diez veces por el pasillo junto a la sala, donde Nabiki se encuentra viendo la T.V. mientras come unas frituras. Ranma-kun se detiene enfrente de ella, tapándole el televisor.

—¿Qué haces? Muévete no me dejas ver mi programa.

—¿Dónde está Akane?

—Vaya ¿Ahora si te importa mi hermana? ¿Le vas a pedir una disculpa?

—Ese no es tu asunto solo dime donde está.

—Mira, si no la estás buscando para disculparte con ella, no te diré donde está —apaga el televisor y se pone de pie, lista para marcharse.

—Espera, está bien… si quiero disculparme con Akane —agacha la mirada.

En eso llega Nodoka.

—¡Ranma-kun! Que gusto que hayas llegado —saca una cinta de medir—. ¿Discutiste con Akane-chan de nuevo?

—Hola Mamá, algo así. Bien Nabiki dime donde se encuentra Akane.

—Salió, tal vez si hubieras llegado antes la alcanzabas.

—¿Dónde estabas hijo? —comienza a tomar las medidas de Ranma-kun.

—Tuve que escapar de las chicas de mi clase y U-chan me invito a comer gratis en su restaurante para celebrar que me haya curado.

—Que chicas tan locas. Y Ukyo ¿Solo te invito a ti? ¿A Ranma-chan no? —pregunta su madre.

—Si solo me invito a mí, a ella no. Y sobre las chicas no las culpo, soy irresistible.

—Que ingenuo eres cuñadito.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que casualidad que ahora que eres un hombre completo, ellas te acosen, piénsalo.

Ranma-kun frunce el ceño.

—No te pregunte por acertijos, lo que quiero es que me digas en dónde está Akane.

—En una cita —contesta tranquilamente mientras muerde una fritura.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita.

—Espalda 44cm, brazo 38cm —dice Nodoka mientras anota en una libreta y sigue midiendo.

—¿Qué haces Mamá?

—Nada Ranma-kun, tú sigue en tu platica —mueve su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo restándole importancia a la pregunta de su hijo.

—Akane no saldría en una cita con nadie —dice enojado Ranma-kun.

—¿Estás seguro? —pone una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya dime ¿Con quién salió?

—Contigo, perdón, quiero decir con Ranma-chan.

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

—Veamos del tiro son…

—¡MAMÁ! —grita Ranma-kun enojado y todo sonrojado.

—Perdón hijo —anota en su libreta—. Listo.

—Pues no te creo nada Nabiki, Akane está enojada conmigo. Así que también debe de estarlo con Ranma-chan —aprieta los puños.

—Nabiki dice la verdad, Akane y tu hermana salieron —le dice Nodoka.

—Así es, Ranma-chan invito a salir en una cita a Akane. Creo que para nada mi hermana estaba enojada con ella, ya que acepto gustosa, hasta se puso un lindo vestido blanco e iba muy feliz. De hecho se fue del brazo de mi nueva cuñada. Sobra mencionar que Ranma-chan estaba más que alegre.

Ranma se pone de mil colores, mientras las venas de la frente y los brazos, se le empiezan a saltar del coraje.

—¿Y en dónde demonios están?

—En la heladería. Pero ¿Qué te pasa ex cuñado? Respira ¿Es qué acaso estás celoso?

—¿Yo celoso? —comienza a reír desquiciadamente— A mí que me importa con quién salga Akane, qué haga o qué deje de hacer —comienza a caminar hacia afuera.

—¿Entonces a dónde vas?

—Pues a donde más, a la heladería —brinca hasta la barda y se va brincando de azotea en azotea.

—Nabiki-chan creo que exageraste demasiado —dice su tía—. Akane no iba tomada del brazo de mi hija cuando salieron.

—¿Ah no? Ups me equivoque —dice fingiendo inocencia.

—¿_Como pudo Akane salir con Ranma-chan? _—va pensando Ranma-kun—. _De seguro Ranma-chan le soltó una sarta de mentiras o algo para convencerla, pero no le permitiré que conquiste a Akane, eso nunca. Ranma-chan me las va a pagar en cuanto las encuentre._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos :D ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones n-n.**

**Perdonen la demora, pero si trabajar con un Ranma es difícil, con dos está a un más complicado jajaja xD.**

**¿Qué creen que pase entre Akane y Ranma-chan? Y ¿Qué hará Ranma-kun cuando llegue a la heladería? En el siguiente capi sabremos que pasa en la cita y después de ésta :P.**

**Sobre lo de la "intuición femenina" no sé si exista o no. Repito solo lo uso para la trama xD. Ya que necesito que Ranma-chan sea un poco más sensible y flexible con sus sentimientos, antes que Ranma-kun :P. Por mi parte me quedo con la definición que les di al principio, ya que estoy segura que tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos intuición, corazonadas, presentimientos etc. Como gusten llamarle.**

**Después de todo esto es un fanfic y escribir cosas que no existen o mitos es algo normal :P.**

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su Review, a los que me agregaron a su lista de favoritos y a sus followers *o*. Los adoro n-n.**

**Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos que siguen esta historia :D y gracias a los que desde el principio me han estado apoyando :3.**

**También gracias a todos los que leen y por algún motivo no dejan Review.**

**Espero la espera haya valido la pena Dx.**

**Gracias a:**

**BUBU30: Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y por el apoyo *o*.**

**Lolita: Hola :D gracias n-n.**

**Destiny Saotome Tendo: Gracias por el Review :D. Bueno lo de que las chicas lo acosen, es solo para inflar el ego de Ranma-kun xD y para que en un futuro se dé cuenta tal y como has mencionado, que Akane es la única que siempre lo ha amado y amará tal y como es n-n. Como vez Akane los sigue viendo como uno solo, así que si habrá Yuri, todo en su debido momento :P. ¿Y así que sufra Ranma? ¿O qué sufra un poquito más? xD. Y de Shampoo ella aún no aparecerá pero si Ukyo te pareció malvada, Shampoo será lo doble. Si vi tu like en mi pagina muchas gracias :3.**

**Mitzu-chan: Hola n-n me gusto tu forma de verlo y tienes razón su lado emocional sale a flote en Ranma-chan, y su bocaza nunca faltara y menos cuando necesito que Akane se enoje con Ranma-kun para que esté de buenas con Ranma-chan :P muchas gracias.**

**anju nakahara: ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto el capi? Gracias por el apoyo. Las primeras preguntas con el trascurso de los capis se irán respondiendo, me gustaría darte adelantos pero perdería el misticismo xD. Lo que si es que creo que ya pudiste leer el plan de Nabiki, no sé si creó un gran impacto, pero creo que está logrando su objetivo :P.**

**Leandro-sensei: Sensei :3 ¿Cómo se encuentra n.n? Gracias por su comentario *o*.**

**Primera pregunta: Creo que existe pero cada uno le llama diferente. Pues estoy segura que Akane tiene su intuición. Pero créame, que esta se puede llegar a confundir, perder o de plano morir, si el chico que te gusta te está ofendiendo y tratando mal cada vez que puede 7-7.**

**Segunda pregunta: La respuesta está en el capítulo 6 :P.**

**Tercer pregunta: Encontré a su personaje :D y dadas las circunstancias de que se ha quedado sin trabajo, la he contratado, a ella y a quienes la acompañaban. Pronto los verá n-n.**

**Saludos :D.**

**leslietendo: De nada, gracias a ti por el Review :3.**

**rosi ramiez: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia :D.**

**hikarus: Hola, de hecho ese capítulo del manga fue uno de los que me inspiraron para esta historia. Espero el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, poco a poco se verá como Ranma-chan tratará de conquistar a Akane, en el de hoy se vio un adelanto. Y creo que ya viste algo de los celos de Ranma-kun, para la pelea aún falta tiempo :P. Gracias por darte una vuelta a ver mis videos, me alegra que también te gustaran, gracias n-n.**

**maxhika: ¡Oneee! Si, Ibuki siendo una anciana no es un peligro :P. Lo sé, también si Ranma me llega diciendo que hay otro le doy el avionazo y le pido pruebas xD solo a él le pasan estas cosas. También te comento si odiaste a Ukyo, no me quiero imaginar cuando Shampoo aparezca xDDDD ve preparando tu asador, lo necesitarás. Creo que ya descubriste el plan que idearon Nabiki y Ranma-chan. Pues el capi se llamo Ranma-kun xD ¿Te gustó? Si habrá un capi llamado "Ranma-chan" pero todavía no :P. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo *o* abrazos de oso panda :3.**

**mechitas123: Hola, Gracias por todos los comentarios :D.**

**Smiling Girl: Siiii yo te comprendo T_T :'D ¿Qué opinas del capi de hoy? Creo que los líos empezaran cuando estén los tres juntos, dos Ranma peleando por la atención de Akane xD. Gracias por el Review :3**

**Teddy's Circus: Hola :D gracias n-n. Me alegra que te haya encantado, ¿Qué te pareció este capi? :3 si Ranma está cambiando para bien, bueno primero Ranma-chan xD ya veremos cuando Ranma-kun logre cambiar XD.**

**Matt: Muchas gracias por comentar n-n, lo sé pobre Akane. Y la verdad es que si hay gente que puede llegar a ser tan insensibles como Ranma. Si se que todo es un mito, pero como digo éste es un fanfic y como en todo cuento, libro, serie o película los mitos cobran vida y se vuelven realidades :P.**

**ilkane: Hola :3 No te preocupes como ves Ranma-chan no se convertirá en una chica de verdad, solo fingirá xD. Y si ambos Ranma pelearán por el amor de Akane :D. Espero te haya gustado el capi :).**

**Zaneziana: Gracias, ojala hayas disfrutado la continuación n-n.**

**Neko-ili: Hola y bienvenida :3 gracias por tu comentario, siempre trato de conservar sus personalidades espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo n-n.**

**Miu-nia: Muchas gracias :D me alegra que te encante la historia :3. Creo que ya te diste una idea de que hará Ranma-chan para estar más cerca de Akane :P.**

**Kane saotome83: ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Ojala te haya gustado. Pues bien el poner a las amigas de Akane coquetearle a Ranma-kun, es solo una ayuda para planes futuros xD. Pues poco a poco Ranma-chan tratará de acercarse a Akane, ¿Cómo lo hará? creo que ya te puedes imaginar su plan xD. Después de todo tendrá la ayuda de Nabiki y eso es mucho. Todo lo que dices es muy cierto n-n. Y sobre ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la historia? La verdad es que ya no me acuerdo muy bien como nació esta idea xDDDDDDDDD solo sé que me gusta y que les gusta :D. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3.**

**Maripi: Hola, perdona la tardanza u-u gracias y espero la continuación haya sido de tu agrado :D.**

**ana membrives: *o* me alegra que te guste, encante y fascine, muchas gracias por tu Review :).**

**Aycyjyl: ¡Manís! Jajajaja la empatía femenina xD me has dado una idea *o*. Ya ves Ranma-kun sin proponérselo puede llegar hacer muy idiota xD. De que Nabiki no quiera sobornar luego de alguna manera a Ranma-chan no puedo prometer nada :P. Tienes razón sobre Akane n-n. Sobre la crisis, creo que la única crisis que se aproxima será la que le dé a Akane XDDDDD. Ocupara de tu ayuda jajajaja. Gracias por tu Review, BMx1000 :3.**

**Veintidós Reviews *-* Wow son unos soles, en verdad los adoro :DDDDDDDDDD.**

**Gracias a todos *o* y espero me sigan acompañando en esta aventura n-n.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Siameses"**

**Atte. Ai Hiwatari.**

**13/08/13**


End file.
